


Tired

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have a conversation after Jared flies home from Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

“Hey.”

“Hey. How was your flight?”

“Long, but not too bad. I miss you.”

“Me too, I should be there with you. Help take some of the load.”

“We’ve already talked about this. You need to be right where you are.”

“But…”

“No, buts, babe. You wore yourself out and now you need to rest.”

“You’ve had the same schedule and you’re fine.”

“Okay, now I’m starting to feel like a broken record. Jared, you’re an emotional guy. You walk around with your heart on your sleeve and with the campaign and everything else that’s been going on, you just wore out your battery. You’ve been trying so hard to be there for the fans, you’ve forgotten to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, well, you care too, and you’re okay.”

“Dude, I just deal differently than you. And I ‘m not totally okay. I’m tired and I miss you and the kids and the girls. I just want to be home too, but it won’t be too long now.”

“This is why I should be there with you.”

“Stop. You’re not and that’s okay. I’m okay. How are you doing? Feeling better?”

“I’m great. The girls are spoiling the hell out of me and the kids are great. I just…I’m just so happy to be here with them.”

“I’m glad. You didn’t tweet the show.”

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

“I thought you might change your mind.”

“You were right. Time off means time off. I watched though. It was good. You were amazing.”

“Thanks. It’s easy to be amazing with you.”

“I love you, you know.”

“I love you too. I gotta go. We’re going to dinner. You’ll kiss the kids for me?”

“You know I will.”

“Bye.”

“Wait. Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything, you know, for handling everything and for letting me be, you know, me.”

“You’re welcome, Jared, it’s my pleasure, and I always want you to be you. It’s why I love you so much.”

“God, you’re just too much. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now say goodbye, Jared.”

“Goodbye, Jared.”


End file.
